Changing of Hearts
by ninarhea
Summary: Ryuzaki Sakuno a timid and clumsy girl, who is shy that many just befriend and let her be, but changes are about to happen to this girl and it all started with a school named HYOTEI.
1. Chapter 1

Changing of hearts

Summary: Ryuzaki Sakuno a timid and clumsy girl, who is shy that many just befriend and let her be, but changes are about to happen to this girl and it all started with a school named HYOTEI.

--

Chapter 1 prologue

"Sakuno-chan!!" a girl with a very loud voice shouted while running towards a girl with two long braided hair.

Sakuno was about to hit the tennis ball that she was practicing with when she heard her best friend Tomoka calling her, she looked at the direction she heard the call and there she saw her best friend running towards her with big smile on her face.

"Ohayo Tomo-chan." Sakuno said when the girl was near enough to hear her. Tomoka was panting when she stopped in front of Sakuno, she inhaled a breathe before speaking.

"Sakuno-chan we are classmates again for this year along with Ryoma-sama!! Isn't it great?? And Sakuno you really improved a lot since the try-outs for the girls tennis club was held, aahh!! I am so excited for school to start tomorrow!"

Tomoka and Sakuno had a huge crush on Echizen Ryoma for the last years, but then Sakuno realized something, It was that Ryoma-kun is just a friend and will remain that way, so she moved on from that crush…. But her best friend is still hoping that Ryoma will notice her. And it was for the better that she isn't crushing on Ryoma anymore because after her infatuation with Ryoma ended she began to focus more and more on her tennis and during her hard work her hidden potential came to view.

"Hai...arigatou for the compliment Tomo-chan…", Sakuno replied to her overly loud friend.

"Well its true, you have beaten all your teammates in the girls club and you are being named as the female prodigy, if what I'm saying isn't true then no one will praise with that name. Sakuno I just dropped of to say that we are classmates, well ja'ne!", Tomoka said while running of to her house.

'I wonder what this year will bring', Sakuno pondered with a smile gracing her lips.

--

Chapter 1 the surprise

Sakuno woke up very early that day to prepare for her first day back at school, she fixed breakfast for both her and her obaa-chan. Her hair though when she was young only sported braids now that she was 15 and in Seigaku High School, she tries different style and she had her hair cut, now her hair reaches her upper waist rather than her lower waist, she realized that it was hard playing tennis with hair that is so long, yes her hair is still long but it is much manageable.

She let her hair freely for today, it was really beautiful and her bang are longer now it hugs her heart shaped face making it look more lovely.

"Obaa-chan!! Your breakfast is on the table I'll be leaving now, see you later!!", Sakuno said to her grandmother.

"Have a nice day Sakuno.." replied Ryuzaki Sumire.

When she arrived at Seigaku, she was greeted with 'hellos' 'how are you' 'did you have fun' it is really refreshing seeing her classmates again. The bell rang and they took they're seats, sakuno took the one next to a window, when their teacher entered she immediately introduced herself and everyone to introduce themselves, when it was Sakuno's turn, the teacher remembered the principal asking for Sakuno so she quickly sent Sakuno to the principals office. When she opened the door, she was surprised to see her parents inside waiting for her.

"Ms. Ryuzaki, please have a seat.", said the principal

"Haii…" Sakuno made her way to a chair opposite to her parents, she was really nervous as to why her parents are there. When she was seated there was an uncomfortable silence in the room that caused sakuno to bite her lower lip, A nervous action on her part.

"Sakuno", the principal began " Your parents here informed me that you are going to transfer to Hyotei, and today will be your transfer date, we called someone from Hyotei to escort you to your new school" then the principal pointed someone at his right " this is one of your senpai at Hyotei, she also plays tennis and I hear she is the captain there"

"I am Oshitari Rika, I am the captain of girls team in Hyotei and I am happy meet you." Rika said with a smile, she's a friendly face concluded a shy sakuno.

"I am Ryazaki Sakuno nice to meet you…. but mom, dad why am I going to transfer at Hyotei when I'm doing well here?"

"Well, your dad and I thought that Hyotei will be a good school for you, not that I'm implying that Seishun Gakuen is not a good school, we just thought Hyotei will help you live more independently not like here, your obaa-chan is here, and about your sleeping arrangements, well we discussed with Rika's parents if you can stay with them and they will be delighted to have you there, oh you may be wondering what connections do I have with Oshitaris, we are close friends our family." Her mom explained.

"When am I going there??" inquired Sakuno.

"You are just going to your classroom to bid farewell to your classmates and explain to them why you are leaving, and you will proceed to Hyotei Gakuen immediately will Rika, Ms. Ryuzaki it is not that we don't appreciate you here but your parent made it clear what they want, so we don't have a choice you have been a blessing to the girls tennis club if you had stayed maybe until next year you would have been made captain, well enough of that I have at least one good news for you Ms. Oshitari here said that you are immediately a regular at Hyotei girls tennis club because of your skills, goodbye make Seishun Gakuen proud of you!" said the principal.

Sakuno went back to her classroom with a gloomy expression, she didn't want to leave but she has no choice in the matter, she was worried about the people in Hyotei, how are they going to accept her? Will she make new friends? And…… she was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't realize that Rika was following her until she spoke to Sakuno.

"Sakuno don't worry to much the girl's tennis club will be there to support you and the people in Hyotei Gakuen are friendly people, so don't worry, and before I forgot, your things have been moved to our house and you will be staying at the room opposite mine, if it will make you feel any better you can call me Rika-neechan, I will be like your sister ok?" Rika asked with a smile.

"haii… Rika-neechan"

They stopped in front of Sakuno's classroom, Sakuno took a deep breathe before she entered her class.

"Sumimasen minna, I would like for you to know………………." Sakuno told the whole class about her situation many were shocked but a really few were sad, when Sakuno left everybody bid her farewell and have fun in Hyotei.

Sakuno was really depressed when they rode the car going to Hyotei, she didn't want to leave all her friends especially those who are close to her, she was really sad, a tear fell down her cheeks she quickly wiped it away but Rika noticed it and said to Sakuno.

"Hey Sakuno, don't cry, you are really pretty you know that especially when you smile so don't cry, and think of it this way Hyotei and Seigaku are both in Tokyo so you can visit them anytime you want, and also you will have new friends in Hyotei, so don't be sad and smile for nee-chan, okay?"

"Ok-k-a-ay-y" Sakuno stuttered while answering her neechan with a small smile.

About 5 minutes later they had arrived, Sakuno forgot her sadness because it was replaced with nervousness, she isn't really good with introductions especially in front of a crowd, the driver opened the door for them, this impressed Sakuno.

Sakuno quietly walked down the hall with her neechan to her class, they stopped in front of her classroom, Rika handed something to Sakuno. Which really surprised Sakuno.

"Neechan I can't accept this it's to expensive!!" protested Sakuno shyly

"You are going to accept it because I said so, that cell phone should come in handy, so I put my number and all the girls tennis club regular's number, with all Yuushi's friends. And Sakuno I don't take no for an answer." She said while grinning.

"Okay, arigatou!" thanked Sakuno.

Sakuno then nocked at the door when the teacher told her to enter, she hesitantly opened the door and walked in slowly.

"Oh! You must be Ryuzaki Sakuno, class this is our new student from Seishun Gakeun, Ryuzaki Sakuno, well Ryuzaki don't be shy and introduce yourself." The teacher said.

"Hello everyone, I am Ryuzaki Sakuno, I am 15 years old and I am a member of the girls tennis club, I hope I can get to know you all…" Sakuno said hurriedly, she was blushing furiously that many guys instantly liked her because she was so cute and many girls were attracted to her because she looks so kind and sweet.

"Ryuzaki you can seat there by the window, I hope you will have a fun learning experience here." With that the teacher turned around and continued on with her lesson, Sakuno was only half listening because she already knows this lesson because she was advance studying, and because the depression came back to her.

When the bell rang for lunch, sakuno was lost, she didn't know her way to the cafeteria and she doesn't know anyone here. Then a girl with black hair that was tied back into a ponytail approach Sakuno and said.

"Hello Sakuno-chan I am Kinimoto Kiri but you can call me Kiri-chan and I'll call you Sakuno-chan, I am a member of the girls tennis club a regular as well like you, we were informed that you were coming today, and that we should make friends with you, don't worry we aren't doing this we are ordered to but because we want to befriend you, anyway I know your hungry and want a place to eat so lets go to the cafeteria."

Kiri led Sakuno to the cafeteria while making small talks with her, Sakuno immediately thought that Kiri is a nice person and she began to think maybe her transfer here in Hyotei isn't so bad after all. Her thought was cut short, when they arrived at a big circular table reserved for the tennis regulars both girls team and boys, everyone ws already there seated except the two of them. Then Rika spotted them and waved them over to seat at the two empty seats beside her.

Everyone looked where Rika was waving and thus caused Sakuno to blushed, seeing this Kiri dragged Sakuno beside her captain. When they were seated Rika spoke to everyone on the table.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce to you, Ryuzaki Sakuno she is a regular in the girls tennis team, Sakuno I would like to introduce everyone to you, this beside is Kiri as you already know, the next one is Ruki, then her partner in doubles is Sachi, then another of our doubles team is Min and her partner is Rin they are sisters and my batch, Sachi and Ruki is below us one level and Kiri and you are two levels below and you both are the youngest in the team. Now moving on the boy's team that one is…" she was cut off by a guy with dark gray hair.

"I believe I should be the one to introduce my teammates to her Rika-san, sakuno-chan, Ore-sama will introduce Ore-sama's team, this here beside Ore-sama is Kabaji and then it is Jirou the one that is sleeping, the next is Rika-san's brother Yuushi and his doubles partner Gakuto, then another of Ore-sama's doubles is Shishido and Choutaro, Ore-sama hopes that you are pleased in hearing Ore-sama talk".

Everybody sweat dropped with that last line but remained silent, then one of Atobe Keigo's (a.k.a. Ore-sama) shouted that she loved him, he only smiled and waved at her.

"Neechan why is Atobe-san like that? And why is he referring to himself Ore-sama? I don't get it." Sakuno asked

"Don't mind much, he is just so full of himself, don't mind him and eat your food now."

Sakuno opened her lunch box and inside there was many mouth watering foods, everyone who smelled the food looked at Sakuno with puppy dog eyes.

"You can have one if you like." Sakuno offered, as soon as she offered, the regulars one bye one took one of her delicious food.

"Sakuno-chan where did you buy this glorious food?" asked Kiri

"I made it, thank you for the compliment" one by one the regulars praised her cooking, even Atobe appreciated her cooking and said she should cook for him, Yuushi and Rika only looked at each other with wide smile both having the same line of thought like 'Sakuno will be staying at our house, a blessing' by the time everyone finished eating Sakuno was blushing mad with all the compliments she had received.

"Sakuno lets go back to our class" Kiri told her, but before she exited the cafeteria Rika called out for her.

"Sakuno, Yuushi will be the one to fetch you after class, see you at home!"

"See you neechan." Replied Sakuno.

The afternoon class went by uneventfully and when the bell rang the student were happy that classes are over, Kiri bid her goodbye and told her tomorrow morning and after school they have practice and she was also informed that boys and girls practices are held together. When Sakuno was outside her classroom she saw Yuushi, she quickly walked towards him.

"Yuushi-senpai I hope I didn't keep you waiting." She said.

"Sakuno its alright I just arrived here anyway, say Saku-chan if your calling my sister neechan then you can call me niichan ,we are like a real family ok Saku-chan??" Yuushi asked while holding sakuno's hand while walking.

Yuushi knows that the girls that they are passing by are giving Sakuno looks of envy, and they are glaring at her and planning something bad for Sakuno so, all of the girls that are like that when they passed, he glared at them.

"Niichan why are you glaring at those girls? Niichan you know it is bad to do that right, you should apologize…. Niichan gomen I didn't mean to reprimand you I just thought it was wrong, it's okay if you don't want to say gomen…." Yuushi placed a finger on Sakuno's lips to stop her from blabbering.

"Saku-chan I'll apologize okay? Wait here" Yuushi went to the girls to apologized and at the same time threatened them that if they hurt Sakuno there would be hell to pay.

"Arigatou, niichan" sakuno said while beaming with a large smile, Yuushi was glad he apologized because he was able to see Sakuno with her wonderful cute smile.

"Lets go home Saku-chan"

At that night Sakuno was resting in the opposite room to Rika, they finished eating and Sakuno was introduced to the Oshitari's parents they immediately liked her.

'Maybe it isn't so bad getting transferred to Hyotei' she mused while falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE: hello, I hoped you like the first chapter, sorry for all the mistakes I made…thank you for the reviews, my humble thanks!! Well enjoy!

P.s. my original characters, I will not explained them much just use your imagination and picture them whatever you want them to look but I assure you that if I give their features they are a cute and beautiful…and for the boy's regular team, you know them already.

--

Chapter two the first training

Sakuno woke up early in the morning to do her morning jogs; she was already ready to go out of the door when Rika went down the stairs.

"Morning Sakuno, where are you going? It's already 7am, we have morning training at school at exactly 8am, have you forgotten? Or hasn't anyone told you?" asked Rika

"Morning neechan! Oh! I absolutely forgotten about the morning training, Kiri-chan already told me yesterday, gomen…"

"It's alright, have you eaten breakfast yet? The servants already prepared the food early in the morning, so if you are hungry you can just go to the dinning room when you wake up…"

"Ohh… arigatou neechan for telling me that."

They headed towards the dinning room to eat, Sakuno's mouth watered at the sight of all the delicious looking food, but was slightly disappointed when she tasted it and found out that it wasn't as tasty as she imagined but she thanked the cook anyway for the meal, while they were eating, they talked about tennis and how Sakuno improved tremendously.

"Well, when I first started tennis I wasn't as good as I am now, I'll be honest I was a terrible tennis player back then, I was always committing errors because of a 'certain reason', but when I realized something about the 'certain reason' I threw away all my insecurities and started focusing more and more in tennis, my obaachan and two senpais helped me to get better and eventually become a regular, that's the story behind my tennis skill…"

Rika excused herself from the table leaving Sakuno alone, she was thinking about something when she remembered that she haven't seen Yuushi since this morning, so she decided to go and call him since there is only 30 minutes left before 8am.

Sakuno was already in front of Yuushi's door and was about to knock, when suddenly the door opened revealing a very drowsy Yuushi.

"Saku-chan morning… what time is it?"

"Niichan it is already 7:35am, if you don't hurry up, you are going to be late…"

"Saku-chan what are you doing in front of my door?" asked Yuushi

"I was about to wake you up because I was worried that you overslept…"

"Thank you Saku-chan, I think I like having a little sister around the house." Yuushi said then he suddenly enveloped Sakuno in a hug, Sakuno was surprised at the same time was overcome by shyness; she was blushing like a tomato when Yuushi release her from the hug.

"You're my little sister right, Saku-chan? Yuushi asked Sakuno seriously.

Sakuno being Sakuno can only answer 'haii' because she was afraid to hurt Yuushi's feelings.

"Well, Saku-chan go down stairs and wait for Rika and me at the den, we'll be right there shortly." Sakuno just nodded her head and obeyed.

About 15 minutes later Rika and Yuushi came downstairs ready to leave, Sakuno waiting for them in the den went to them and followed them outside to the car.

They arrived right on time at the court and decided to wait for all of the members that are late to arrive, before starting the training.

"Chibi!!" two totally identical girls except for their hair color shouted, one has blue hair with white side bangs and the other one has dark forest green hair and also has white side bangs, they were running towards Sakuno. Sakuno was wondering whom they were calling and realized that she was the one when they launched themselves at her and gave her a squeezing hug.

"Morning chibi-chan!" said the one with blue hair.

"Morning Min-senpai Rin-senpai…" answered Sakuno softly; she was still shy because of their overly public gesture of affection.

"Look Ri, Chibi is still shy around us…" the green haired girl said to the blue haired one.

"Yup your right, she's practically blushing like a ripe tomato, its quite kawaii…" Min commented which made Sakuno blush harder that she already is.

"Hey you two! We shouldn't treat our kohai (is this term correct??) like that!" a girl with her hair in a twin bun said, she is accompanied by a girl with red flowing middle waist hair.

"Sachi we are just welcoming Chibi-chan, and I think you have forgotten that you are also our kohai, and besides that you shouldn't shout at your senpais and vice captain like that!" said Min with a teasing combined with reprimand in her voice.

"Gomen about that senpais, Sachi here has a big mouth that she keeps shooting words with." Said Ruki with a smirk.

"Hey! I don't have a big mouth! You take that back, you big meanie!!"

Sakuno sweat dropped because of the attitude of her teammates but she is beginning to warm up here in Hyotei and she is beginning to think that she should thank her parents about this transfer.

"Sakuno-chan!! How was your sleep last night at the Oshitari's residence??" asked a very much energetic Kiri.

"Well it was comfy and nice, the oshitaris are very kind and welcoming and the servants are very efficient workers, it's a perfect home…" replied Sakuno with a serene smile on her lips.

"I'm glad Saku-chan that you like our humble home..." Yuushi suddenly appeared behind Sakuno and enveloped her in a warm hug.

Sakuno blushed like she did when Yuushi hugged her that morning; she was about to say something when someone slapped Yuushi at the back.

"Yuushi I didn't know you have a girlfriend!" exclaimed Gakuto

"Because I don't, Sakuno here is like my little sister…"

"Oohh…Sakuno-chan I thought you were someone else, gomen, and I thought Yuushi has finally gotten himself hooked up!! Man I was wrong!!"

"Gakuto you wouldn't be able to know if I have a girlfriend or not unless I personally tell you or voluntarily show you, I am a lot sneakier than you could ever be."

"Ha! That is what you want to think, but I am a born investigator it runs in my blood, I can dig and sniff out anything from where it is hiding!" Gakuto proudly said.

"Gakuto I didn't know you have a blood like a dog…!" Yuushi laughed.

Sakuno was tempted to laughed but decided not to because she doesn't want to get involved. Gakuto was about to make a retort when Coach Sakaki called to them to gather around him. When they were all in their position he said,

"Today is our first morning training for this year so I welcome you back, regulars! And I was also informed that we have a new member in our team, so what I am assigning you to do today is, you have to run 20 laps around the court then we will have practice matches, each person have 3 matches to fight, this will be the order…

**First round**:

Rika vs. Atobe

Rin vs. Kabaji

Min vs. Jirou

Sachi vs. Gakuto

Ruki vs. Yuushi

Kiri vs. Shishido

Sakuno vs. Choutaro

**Second round**:

Rika vs. Shishido

Sakuno vs. Yuushi

Kiri vs. Jirou

Ruki vs. Kabaji

Sachi vs. Atobe

Rin vs. Gakuto

Min vs. Choutaro

Sakuno vs. Yuushi

**Third round**:

Min vs. Rin

Shishido vs. Choutaro

Sachi vs. Ruki

Yuushi vs. Gakuto

Kabaji vs. Rika

Jirou vs. Kiri

Atobe vs. Sakuno

"Well that is the order of the matches, there will be three matches going on simultaneously, then the last of the seven should be watched by all the regulars that are finished with their match, if anyone is wondering why because all three last matches has our new member, that is why…proceed to your laps then I will come back to see the matches." Coach Sakaki said.

Everyone quickly did their 20 laps around the court while talking about the upcoming practice matches, all of them are excited except for Sakuno who was nervous because many would be watching her play, she was so engrossed in her own thoughts that she didn't notice Rika watching her.

"Sakuno relax, we are a team so even if you are defeated or you have committed a mistake it is ok, because you are here training and having practice matches to improve, so don't be nervous about us watching and do your best to beat your opponents, in truth I think you are our strongest member…" Rika said and she gave Sakuno a wink them she run ahead.

'Neechan is right, there is no need to be nervous, I'll just do my best, and everything will be fine, these people are here to help so I shouldn't be shy to them and show them what I got!' Sakuno thought while picking up speed to catch up with Rika.

When they finished their laps, they waited for Coach Sakaki to return to the court, while waiting everyone is doing their preparation for their matches, Sakuno went to a nearby wall to hit a few balls for warm up to prepare.

Coach Sakaki returned with three men behind him, everyone gathered around Coach Sakaki to hear what he has to say.

"Now I assume you all have finished your assigned laps and have already prepared for your single matches, these three gentlemen is here to be the referee, I expect astounding matches from you all, now go!!"

Rika and Atobe went to court A, while Rin and Kabaji went to court B and Min and Jirou went to court C, the rest of the regulars either went to the match that they want to watch or just continued their preparation.

Kiri and Sachi went to watch Min and Jirou's match, and Gakuto went to watch Rin and Kabaji's match, while Sakuno and Yuushi proceeded to court A for Rika and Atobe's match. The rest of the regulars just decided to continue their preparation.

Sakuno at first didn't know what should she watch with all three matches going at the same time, but then Yuushi went beside her and said

"Saku-chan let's watch Rika and Atobe's match, I would like to see who will win, and it will be helpful to you because Atobe will be your 3rd opponent. So lets go!"

Sakuno was excited to see who will win is it her neechan or Atobe…both are captain so it will be a good match.

When Sakuno arrived at court A with Yuushi, the match has already started with 1-1 and it was Rika's turn to serve. Sakuno was impressed when Rika's service ball suddenly made a curvy snake like path, Atobe was also impressed but it didn't stopped him from hitting it back. They rallied for about 10 min. and the score is 4-2 Atobe leads. While rallying Atobe said to Rika…

"Rika, Ore-sama thinks that this practice matches will be easy…"

"Don't be so proud Atobe, it doesn't mean that because you are having an easy time fighting me that the girls tennis club will be easy and no challenge."

"But Rika, Ore-sama has seen that all you girls that are regulars have the same skill level and if Ore-sama is having an easy time with you then what are you talking about?"

"Oohh, The great Atobe has forgotten that we have a new regular that you haven't seen playing before…" Rika said with a smirk.

"Aahh…Ryuzaki Sakuno, I don't feel threatened by her at all, She's looks so shy and sweet…"

"I'm afraid Atobe that she isn't what she looks concerning tennis matches, yes, she maybe shy looking and might be shy in front of an audience but she isn't sweet when she is playing a match, the Seigaku principal and her obaachan told me that, Sakuno has beaten all her girl teammates including her captain, she is known as a prodigy. It might be hard to believe but in the boys team the only one she hasn't beaten is Tezuka and Fuji, because she never had a match with those two and also they are her trainer along with her obaachan, All the regulars said that she is professional level and is leveled with tezuka's ability, so don't be to relaxed Atobe…" when she said that the game ended with the score of 6-3 Atobe won.

Sakuno and Yuushi didn't hear a word that has been said because it was softly spoken for only Atobe to hear.

"Nice game, neechan and Atobe-san, I really enjoyed watching it."

When the first three matches were over, the remaining three in the first round went to their respective courts and had their match, when it was over, the score board indicates the winners are Atobe, Kabaji, Min, Sachi, Yuushi, Kiri.

Now everyone was gathering at court A for Sakuno and Choutaro's match, they all wanted to know what Sakuno's level in tennis.

Sakuno was pretty nervous; she went immediately to court A, right after watching Yuushi's match, she was sitting on a bench when Choutaro entered and sat at the bench on her right. Sakuno was now really nervous seeing Choutaro, she wasn't nervous because of her skill, it is because people are watching her, she tied her hair in a pony tail and went to stand at her side of the court, the match was about to start.

-

-

-End of chapter….

-

-

-thanks again for the review!


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHORS NOTE: hey! I hope you liked my 2nd chapter just as much I liked writing it, if you have questions about the story, just ask in review thanks!! Thanks for the reviews!! Humble thanks.

P.S. in this story Sakuno isn't a weak girl but a strong and willful one with many talent, you will know some of her talents in this chapter, of course I know she is only human so there is something she's afraid of and can't do, so review comments!!

Chapter 3 the match

Outside the fence, all the regulars were anticipating the match and were talking excitedly to themselves.

"Who do you think will win?" asked Kiri

"Choutarou" Said Shishido and Gakuto.

The rest didn't answer, but they were thinking about the same things Atobe thought about Sakuno that 'she is sweet and shy.' So they inwardly thought that Choutarou would have an easy match against Sakuno, how wrong they are!

The only people who thinks differently is Rika and Atobe, Rika is confident that Sakuno can and will beat Choutarou, while Atobe is eager to find out what Sakuno can do and if what Rika said is true.

"Which?" asked Choutarou

"Smooth" answered Sakuno when the racket that was spinning was about to fall and stop, but it was rough, so Choutarou gets to serve first. The referee announced.

"One set match, Choutarou to serve!!"

Choutarou taught that Sakuno was an easy opponent; he took pity on her and served a normal serve. Sakuno was insulted, but she understood why he did it, because many of her previous opponents did the same thing.

Sakuno showing that she is not someone who should be pitied, she hit the ball and returned it exactly at the white line.

Choutarou didn't have time to react because he was surprised as were all the other clueless regulars.

"Hey Choutarou-senpai, if you don't want to lose, give it your all, have no regret!"

Choutarou saw Sakuno in a new perspective and so he decided to play Sakuno seriously, his next serves were his special serve, the super fast one (sorry don't know the name).

Sakuno at first didn't hit it because she was accustoming herself with the speed of the ball, but when the score was 40-15 Choutarou lead, she readied herself and she hit it back to Choutarou, doubling its speed.

Choutarou was impressed because not many can return his serve, but here is this girl hitting it like it was nothing.

"You might be wondering, Choutarou-senpai why I can hit your fast serves, that is because I already beaten Inui-senpai and his serve is a fast one, it is like your serve but is a little slower, but still I can return it." Explained Sakuno, when she saw Choutarou's impressed reaction.

"40-30" called the referee

"But please forgive my impudence, tennis for me is a win or lose situation, I need to give it my all in every game so that I will not have regret later. Forgive me but I will only allow you to take two to three points at most from me."

Choutarou still continued with his serve but it was no use against Sakuno, but still it ended with 1 game to love, Choutarou taking lead.

It was Sakuno's turn to serve now; everyone was surprised when her serve circled Choutarou then landed at his feet.

"What in the world is that serve? I have never seen it before…" Gakuto said. That serve shocked everyone; even Rika and Atobe, Coach Sakaki just smirked and thought 'we have another tensai in Hyotei'.

"That is my serve called Mystic Dance (sorry if it is a lame name, I can't think of any other names), you can't return that serve because it circles near your body making it hard to return."

Sakuno used that serve repeatedly, so the score ended up 1 game all, the game continued, Sakuno is enjoying herself because it has been a while now, she hasn't played a match.

They rallied when it was Choutarou's service game but when it was Sakuno's service game, it was all no touch ace. The match after 4 games ended up with the score 2-2.

'Why am I having such a hard time with this girl? I didn't expect her to be good, but I am a regular, so why do I get the feeling that this isn't all she's got and it's like she is taking it easy on me...' thought Choutarou.

Sakuno has enjoyed the match so far but she isn't getting excited, so she decided to get a little bit more serious and finish this match.

Choutarou served and was planning on having a long match, so that Sakuno will be tired, Sakuno noticed this and decided to ride along his plan, the game proceeded until it was 4-3 Sakuno lead, Choutarou thought that his plan was about to take effect, when he noticed that while he was sweating and panting, Sakuno is still fresh and still has a lot of energy.

"I must give you credit for thinking of such a good strategy, but I'm afraid Choutarou-senpai that it won't work on me, I have trained with thin air, like Kikumaru-kun so I have a long lasting stamina than normal tennis players have. So I'm sorry but I need to finish this now, I only have ten more minutes to spare for this match, I have some business to attend about 20 minutes from now."

Sakuno turned serious and hit her Mystic dance, repeatedly, so the score was 5-3, but the last game was Choutarou's service game.

'She has guts talking to senpai like that; she thinks she can beat me in less than 10 min. lets us see about that.'

Choutarou served but it was returned easily by Sakuno then to his big surprise the ball that was returned circled his body. All the other regulars too were surprised.

"Mystic dance is not only a serve I can use it in a rally to." Sakuno said smiling.

The match continued and ended less than 10 minutes; Sakuno won everyone was surprised but was glad that there is a person they can try to beat. Sakuno was glad that everyone will not make a mistake again and think of her as a weak player; she was about to go to the bathroom to changed to her uniform, when Coach Sakaki called them to gather.

"Everyone, good matches! The remaining two rounds will be later this afternoon and tomorrow morning, be prepared! That is all, dismissed!"

"Hai!"

Everyone went to the bathroom to changed, it was a good thing Hyotei's bathroom was large or else, there would have been a line and Sakuno will be late with her appointment.

When she was done changing her clothes, she hurriedly went to her first class.

(People that is reading this, Hyotei in this story is a school where you can choose your other subject but English, math, and science is a must, but the other subjects are like clubs as well there are regulars and competition, all batch are going to meet in a subject, so Sakuno can have meet the tennis regular in one of her chosen subjects, if you are confused and you have question feel free to ask me in a review, thank you for the understanding. P.s. for a student there are only 6 subjects, so let us see what our dear Sakuno has chosen for her other subjects. Per subject is one hour.)

Atobe saw her hurrying of to go to somewhere so he decided to follow her, he is done changing and he has no first period because he doesn't like to have one their principal has already given Atobe his approval.

'Where is she running of to? Classes starts 10 am, there is still about 30 minutes left…' Atobe wondered.

Sakuno was really running now, because she can't be late on her first day in her 3 other subjects that she has chosen, yesterday, was the day she transferred in Hyotei and yesterday was everyone's first day back at school, so the subjects; English, math and science were 2 hours each because it is more important and the two hours were used for introduction and stuff.

Fortunately Sakuno arrived just on time, the door was open so she entered and didn't closed the door, there were 3 people inside, the classroom was huge really huge, it's like a stadium, Sakuno really wondered if this is really a classroom.

Atobe had a hard time following Sakuno discreetly because of his many fans that were screaming his name every turn, it was a good thing that Sakuno was in such a hurry that she didn't much mind her surrounding people.

Atobe was surprised to see that this was the class that Sakuno was hurrying of too, but he was curious as to the reason, so when Sakuno entered he waited about 3 minutes before entering and sitting in a far corner.

"Hello! You must be Ryuzaki Sakuno, I am Kyouraku Hikari and I am the captain of this club or subject whatever you call it, these two people here are Takeda and Nao, Takeda is our vice captain and Nao is my best friend, I believe that you have been informed to bring a music arrangement for your tryout?"

"Yes"-answered Sakuno

"I'll explain something to you, here in our Ice Skating club, we have three classifications or you can also call it groups, the 1st group are those who are talented and has good skills. There are only 5 members, myself, Nao, Takeda, Kisuke, Kite we are all 3rd yr in this group. The 2nd group are those that are average level, there are 30 members in that group, and the 3rd and last group are those beginners, there are 20 members in it mostly your batch. We need to see you skate because we are the ones that will put you in your group, so give me your c.d. and go change to your outfit." Explained Hikari-senpai.

Sakuno gave Hikari the c.d. for her music arrangement then she headed for the changing rooms, when she was done changing she headed to the rink. Sakuno was wearing a velvet green, v-neck dress, the sleeves were long and vertical ended, the skirt was above the knee length, and her skates were pure white, the outfit really suited Sakuno, It enhance all her good qualities, like her brown eyes and her reddish-brown her that was let loose around her shoulder.

Atobe was struck by how stunning Sakuno looks, yes, she was pretty when wearing her tennis shirt and shorts and also her Hyotei uniform, but this outfit was really made for her, she was absolutely beautiful.

"Are you ready?" asked Nao

Sakuno positioned herself in the middle of the rink and struck a pose, she gave a nod and it started, the first song was the Beauty and the Beast, Sakuno skated around the rink in a elegant, flowing manner, it was enchanting to watch her, it's like she isn't aware of her surrounding and is skating while feeling the song, she did a few jumps and twirls, the next song is Come to me, it was faster than the first one and a lot livelier, so she began to pick up speed then skipped 5 times continuously, then skated backwards while her upper body was dancing, the last song was a composition that has no lyrics and it was made by Sakuno.

She did all her moves in this song, when she ended with a graceful bow; there was silence then everyone there, Hikari, Nao, and Takeda and all the other members that has arrived clapped loudly, her performance was spectacular.

Atobe was really and totally impressed, but he didn't clapped instead he was thinking, Sakuno was a very interesting person to know, he will make sure to get close to her.

"Ryuzaki Sakuno that was wonderful, did you ever compete?" asked Hikari-senpai.

"Yes I have competed but didn't join any club, I am always flying solo, I was known as the Green Dragonfly," answered Sakuno shyly.

"You are the girl that won those tournaments!! Why didn't you say so, if we had known then you wouldn't need to have this test, well anyway it has already been done so I will now announce your respective group." Hikari-senpai paused then looked to all the other members of her 1st group, they all nodded.

"We have decided that you are to be placed in the 1st group with us." Hikari-senpai said to Sakuno while smiling.

All the people there were impressed because, Sakuno a 1st year has been placed in the 1st group, but they thought it was only appropriate because of her skill.

Many people went to Sakuno to congratulate her; Atobe was smiling to himself while making an escape. 'I'll tell Yuushi later about this and maybe Rika too…' he thought.

What Atobe didn't know is that Sakuno already noticed his presence when she finished skating. But she was wondering why Atobe was there. She decided to forget about it and just thought that Atobe just has business here.

When the classes was about to start everyone there went to the changing rooms to change to their skating outfit the only ones left there are the members of the first group including Sakuno.

"Hello Sakuno! I am Kite, I am one of the members in the 1st group, and you are so Kawaii!! And you are a really really good skater!! I want to introduce you to the members, come!" said kite enthusiastically.

"Sakuno, this one here is Hikari as you already know, the one by her side is Takeda," he then whispered "they are a couple you see." He introduced smiling widely.

Then Kite suddenly went to a girl who was listening to something in her ipod, he suddenly put his two hands in front of the girl's eyes, the girl then asked shyly.

"Kite what are you doing?"

"Why I am introducing Sakuno to everyone, and I want her to know my sweet sweet Nao." When Nao was about to say something back, Kite quickly placed a small kiss on her lips, which caused Sakuno and Nao to blush, Sakuno because she thought she shouldn't have seen that, and Nao because she thought it was inappropriate.

Kite then hurriedly grabbed Sakuno's hand and pulled her toward a tall guy with a serious face on, she was quite intimidated but decided that she should make friends.

"Hey poker face!! I will introduce Sakuno to you so you better smile, got it?"

"Sakuno this guy here is Kisuke, he is a very kill joy type of guy, you might be paired up with him in skating partners because he is the only one who doesn't have a partner and the only single in our group, so be good friends. Tell me if this guy does anything to you, and don't be scared of him he is really a teddy bear even if he looks like that." He said to Sakuno then he began walking away from the two.

"Kisuke-senpai uhm…I need to go somewhere please excuse me…" Sakuno said then run off to the girl's changing room.

Kisuke looked to where Sakuno run off to and decided to follow her.

Sakuno was running and ended up sitting in a bench outside the changing rooms, she then brought out the phone that her neechan gave her and she decided to give some of her Seigaku friends a call (P.S. they gave their number to Sakuno just in case) she then decided to give Tezuka a call.

Riiing riiing!!

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Mitsu-kun I missed you!!" Sakuno said while smiling.

"Sakuno! How are you? Everyone here missed you."

"I am fine; I have beaten Choutarou-senpai, by the way… Mitsu-kun do you think I made the right decision, by obeying my parents wishes and transferred here?"

"Well, are you happy there? If you are then yes."

"Oh… ok well my first class is starting, call you next time, say hi to everyone for me."

"Wait Sakuno, don't forget about our Friday meetings with Fuji, ok?"

"Haii, of course I will not forget, anyway ja'ne!" Sakuno then hung up, but then she noticed Kisuke staring at her.

"Hello, Kisuke-senpai, why are you there?" asked Sakuno.

"I followed you because I was wondering why you ran away, but you know Sakuno I think you made the right decision transferring here." he said then he gave Sakuno a rare smile.

"You heard that? You were listening?"

He didn't answer the questions instead he said, "You can call me Kisuke-kun or Kisuke."

Sakuno then realized that this guy is not scary at all, he is quite friendly, and he is just like Mitsu-kun.

"Haii! Kisuke-kun, let's go to the rink the class is about to start."

-

-

-

-

-

-end of chapter

-Have any pairings in mind?? well I do… it might be revealed in the 5th or 6th chapter, hope you liked this chapter!!


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR'S NOTE: hello again I am so sorry, if you waited long for this chapter, I hope you will be satisfied… reviews please and also read my 'loving her' fic. It only has a chapter but if you like it, state it in a review so I will know and continue the story…. Enjoy this chapter!!! And hello to my friends! (you know who you are…)

Chapter 4 the green eyed monster, the match, the quality time

Ice skating class has ended and Sakuno was headed for her next class which is math, it was already 11 am and she was a little hungry because of all the drills that they have done, Sakuno was about to enter the door when someone covered her eyes.

"Guess who???" a certain girl asked playfully.

"Kiri."

"Hey how did you know that, nobody can guess something like that, you didn't peek did you?"

"Just a guess…Kiri lets go inside before the teacher gets here…" Sakuno said.

They went inside the class and they sat down to their assigned seats, right before the teacher entered the classroom. Then another boring math class begins. Most of the students were asleep, and the teacher was facing the blackboard because he was writing something down and didn't notice that most part of his class is off to their dream land.

When math class was finished it was time for their lunch, so Kiri and Sakuno headed towards the tennis regular's table which is a big one, courtesy of Atobe.

Sakuno was surprised because the only seats available was next to Jiroh and the other one was beside Atobe, Kiri went and sat down beside Jiroh carefully as to not wake him up, and Sakuno who has no choice sat beside Atobe who was pretending not to notice her.

"Saku-chan, how was your classes??" Yuushi asked.

"It was fine, I learned some new things."

"Ohh…."

"Yuushi ore-sama found out that Sakuno was a champion figure skater… did you know that?"

Everyone at the table stopped what they were doing and looked at Sakuno who was red in the face but didn't shy away like she usually does. We can almost say that Sakuno isn't shy anymore; she just can't help but blush.

"Sakuno is that true?" Rika asked.

"Yes, it is, have you heard of the name Green Dragonfly?"

"Yes I believe, I heard my mom talked about it one time ago, she mentioned about a girl who won many tournaments for single skater. She also said that the girl's true name is concealed." Yuushi commented.

"Well you know her name, because she is the one currently speaking."

"Sakuno you are THE Green Dragonfly???" Gakuto exclaimed.

"Yes Gakuto, Ore-sama has heard it, it is true…"

Everyone at the table was surprised with the new piece of information; everyone was absorbing the news slowly when Yuushi asked.

"Atobe, where did you found out this news?" Atobe knew that Yuushi is up to something and it isn't always good.

"Well, I was passing by the ice skating class when I noticed a big commotion, so Ore-sama demanded to know the reason for it and saw our kohai talking to Hikari-san and I heard her mentioning about her being the green dragonfly…" Atobe crossed his fingers under the table for Yuushi to believe the lie.

"Oh…I see I thought you were following my precious Saku-chan around, you weren't spying on her were you?"

"Of course not, Ore-sama will do no such things!" Atobe said quite indignantly.

"Niichan please stop teasing Atobe-kun… it is not nice…" Sakuno suddenly said .

Atobe was glad because Yuushi followed Sakuno and stopped teasing him.

After that their break time went by peacefully, and they were heading back to their next classes, Sakuno's next class was science and English and last was music. Science and English went by uneventfully, but music was another story.

"Hello, I am your teacher in music, and today I will be listening to all of you sing, it will be a one on one session, well not really one on one it will be two on one, because my star pupil here Oshitari Yuushi will be helping me sort everyone out, if I call your name please come in the room and be prepared to sing your best! Don't worry we won't bite!" she left the room saying that.

Yuushi looking around at the students spotted Sakuno standing alone at the corner, he suddenly smiled, which made many of his fan girls scream loudly, he then started moving towards Sakuno, she still wasn't aware of him because her eyes were closed and she was saying something.

When Yuushi was much closer, he realized Sakuno wasn't talking to herself but was actually singing, he stood beside her and also closed his eyes listening to her sing. 'she really has an amazing voice, what a gifted girl this one is, now I know why Atobe is curious about her, life in Hyotei will be much happier in the days to come' Yuushi thought.

Sakuno wasn't aware that Yuushi was standing beside her, because she was really concentrating and feeling what she was singing, when she finished her song, she opened her eyes and saw Yuushi staring at her with a smile on his face.

"Nii-chan I didn't know you were here, I thought you went inside the room with the teacher."

"Saku-chan you have a wonderful voice, be sure to sing like that inside the room okay? I will be leaving you now." Yuushi strolled away leaving Sakuno smiling behind him because of his complement; Sakuno saw the people making a path for Yuushi and knew that in Hyotei, he wasn't just anybody.

Yuushi, still thinking about what he learned about Sakuno, decided to tease his captain a bit, He flipped out his phone and dialed Atobe's number.

Riing riing!!!!

"Hello? Ore-sama speaking."

"Atobe, I learned something quite nice about our talented new kohai, are you interested to know what it is?"

"I am not overly much interested, but maybe this little information you are about to give me will help Ore-sama or something, so what is it?"

"I just heard Saku-chan sing, and believe me Atobe, she really can sing."

"Why would you call just to tell me that??? Ore-sama can also sing…" Atobe said with feign indifference.

"Well, I thought you would like to know that we are holding our monthly auditions in the music club, and there are two people left before our kohai so if you are curious as to how good she is, you can drop by here a bit later. Ja'ne Atobe!"

'That Yuushi is planning something' Atobe thought to himself, but while he was thinking this, he was already excusing himself to the teacher, and was hurrying out to go to the music room.

Meanwhile Sakuno was getting really nervous thinking about singing in that room, and thinking that maybe her voice isn't that good and that Yuushi just said it's nice to encourage her, so she decided to flee for the roof top.

A few minutes after Sakuno left, her name was called. Yuushi and Atobe, who almost run all the way there, was wondering why Sakuno wasn't responding, so they told the teacher that they will find her and come back with her.

Atobe and Yuushi split up to look for her, Yuushi decided to go to the cafeteria, and Atobe decided to go to the roof top.

Atobe was approaching the door when she heard a voice singing, 'it is good, wonder who is singing?' he then decided to open the door and look, he was pleased to see Sakuno was the one singing. 'She really is talented.' Atobe thought with a smile.

"Sakuno-chan" Sakuno still didn't notice him so he repeated her name 3 times more before she finally heard him.

"Atobe-kun I'm sorry, I didn't notice you were there."

"Ore-sama understands, anyway what are you doing here, the teacher already called your name, so it's your turn, why are you here?"

"Well…..I don't think I sound well enough…"

Sakuno bowed her head with that admission, Atobe was shocked by what she said, 'Didn't she hear herself sing, this girl has self esteem issues.'

Atobe walked towards the girl until he was a scant few inches away, he then brought his hand to Sakuno's chin and raised her face so that her eyes met his.

"I'll tell you something, but it comes with a price, I want your permission to call you MY princess (hime), and I want to be the one to escort you home EVERYDAY, and lastly for now Saturday is my day… do you agree with this terms?" Atobe was really serious when he asked this, ' if she agrees with this, I'm really lucky because what I'm gonna tell her is just something I'm sure Yuushi already told her.

Sakuno wanted to know what Atobe was going to say but because of the conditions, she was having second thoughts. 'Why is he doing this? And why did he choose those kinds of weird propositions…' but Sakuno was really curious as to what he is gonna say so …

"Okay I agree." With hearing those words coming from Sakuno, Atobe smiled, 'This girl is really naïve, but that's what draws people to her.' Atobe thought.

"This is what I was going to say, you don't need to be ashamed of your voice because it really is quite exquisite, I heard it when I was coming up here, you are also a great figure skater, and also a great tennis player, though not as great as Ore-sama" Atobe joked to lighten the mood a little, "but you are really talented I won't deny it, but if you are really nervous about singing in front of people then, I'll give you some helpful tips that Ore-sama uses."

Sakuno looked at Atobe and listened to him speak, she also thought that Atobe was really a kind person under all the layers of being arrogant; she decided that he was someone she can really trust.

"If you are nervous, just think that you are superior to them and that they should thank you for letting them hear your voice." Sakuno almost laughed when she heard what he said, typical Atobe.

"You know I can't do that, I'm not as confident as you." Sakuno reminded Atobe.

"Oh, I got it, I think you can really use this, you can just imagine that they are not there close your eyes."

"That I can do, Atobe-k…." she was interrupted by Atobe.

"Call me Keigo. I mean it, princess." Atobe said with a serious look.

"But you are my senpai, I can't be that formal with you."

"I give you my permission, now let's go to the music club, Ore-sama is sure Yuushi is already waiting for us there."

"Nii-chan?"

"Yes, Ore-sama called him the moment I found you; he said to bring you there right away, so come now." Atobe ordered.

"Yes, Keigo."

Atobe heard that soft reply and was pleased, really pleased, he decided, he liked to hear his name coming from Sakuno, he didn't know why but he did.

They walked slowly together, if anyone saw them, they might think that these two are together or something along the same line, no word was exchange between the two, just calm silences, comfortable silence. When they reached the music club Yuushi was at the door waiting for them. But even before they reached Yuushi, Yuushi already spotted them and noticed something that made him smile; he decided something right then and there.

"What took you so long? Saku-chan did Atobe harass you? Tell me the truth."

If Atobe wasn't just insulted, he might have laughed because of the way Yuushi's acting, he was like a mother worrying over her baby. This was the first time Atobe has seen his friend this way.

"Nii-chan, Keigo didn't do anything to me, he was rather a gentleman." Yuushi eyebrows rose when he heard Sakuno refer to Atobe.

"Are you sure?" Yuushi prodded further.

"Yes." Sakuno was about to enter the room when she remembered the deal with Atobe, "And Nii-chan, Keigo volunteered to accompany me, everyday, home." Then she entered leaving Atobe and Yuushi.

"So you like her, huh? Yuushi asked soberly.

"I still don't know, but I think I do, I'm not sure, but Yuushi she's different from the other girls, really different, if you're worried about her, don't worry I won't hurt her, that I am sure."

"Be sure you won't hurt her, she already has grown on me, treats her like a real sister, it's kind of weird being attached to a person when you only spent a day with her, but she's special, don't you agree?"

Before Atobe answered the teacher called their attention saying that Sakuno will be starting now.

"Yuushi, Ore-sama wants to go inside now."

Yuushi understanding Atobe's meaning opened the door for him when Atobe was passing through the door, Yuushi slightly slipped the door from his hold, resulting it bumping Atobe, Atobe glared at Yuushi, but Yuushi just smiled, when Atobe was inside Yuushi followed him, thinking that even though Atobe didn't answer his question he already know his answer.

Sakuno was great, she sounded great and she looked great, the teacher even complemented her, which the teacher seldom does to her students. So the classes have ended, now together with Yuushi and Atobe they headed towards the court to get ready.

Before Sakuno left for the girls' washroom, Yuushi called out. "Saku-chan, I won't go easy on you!!!"

"I don't expect you to!"

Atobe heard the exchange and decided to warn his friend, "Yuushi, my princess…." But then Yuushi interrupted him with raised eyebrows, "Your princess?" Yuushi asked with a smirk.

Atobe didn't let Yuushi hinder what he was about to say he didn't even answer the question, "My princess isn't someone who you should take lightly especially concerning tennis, she is rumored to be as good as…." But he was again cut off.

"As good as Tezuka, I already know, remember I'm good with information, but thanks for the reminder, but to be honest, even though I heard the rumor, it was really hard believing it especially the way she looks, when standing on the court."

"Ore-sama knows what you mean." Atobe agreed.

So again the practice matches were held, the winners for the second round were Rika, Kiri, Kabaji, Atobe, Gakuto, Min. and after those matches, Sakuno's match is about to begin.

Everyone gathered again outside the court, excited to see the match between Sakuno and Yuushi.

"Who do think will win?" Kiri asked again that day.

No one answered her; they weren't sure who will win because they don't know the full potential of Sakuno.

Inside the court both players were doing some stretching for warm up, then Sakuno stopped and went to her back, took out her phone and dialed someone's number.

Riiinnggg!!!!!! rrriiinnnggg!!!!!

"Hello?"

"Mitsu-kun, I know you are on your way to tennis practice but I would like to tell you that I am about to fight Oshitari Yuushi and later Atobe Keigo, I am telling you this in case you and Fuji-kun want to watch. Bye!"

She hung up and again did her stretching; Atobe saw the whole thing and wondered who she called.

At Seigaku, Tezuka hung up the phone and resumed his calm façade, but Fuji at his side saw that something is bothering him.

"Tezuka, who called?"

"Sakuno, she asked if we want to watch her fight Oshitari and Atobe."

Fuji could see the indecision on Tezuka's face, he wants to see Sakuno and yet he has a duty towards the team because he is the captain. So what Fuji did was he took the matter on his own hands. When they were nearing the court, he saw Oishi talking to Ryuzaki-sensei, 'perfect' he thought. He quickly approached them leaving Tezuka behind to wonder what he was up to.

"Oishi can you fill up the captains position today, Tezuka and I needs to go somewhere, it concerns Sakuno, is it alright?" he asked this question to both Oishi and Ryuzaki-sensei.

"Did something bad happen to Sakuno?" Ryuzaki-sensei asked.

"No, it's not like that at all, it concerns her tennis, so can we go?"

"It is fine with me how about you Ryuzaki-sensei?"

"I guess it is okay, say hello for me."

"Thank you, we'll be leaving now."Fuji said with a smile, although he's always smiling, this one was real because it concerns Sakuno.

"Tezuka let's go, I gained sensei and Oishi's approval, now lets go."

Tezuka didn't need to be told twice, the two of them both took of running to reach the bus towards Hyotei.

In Hyotei the match was hold up, because Coach Sakaki has an extended meeting. So what Sakuno did while waiting she jogged around the court, while Yuushi on the other hand just sat on his bench, he was conserving his energy.

Then a few minutes later a bus stopped in front of Hyotei, and to the surprise of all the regulars Tezuka and Fuji was there. Atobe was the first to recover from the shock.

"Ah Tezuka, Fuji, what are you doing here? Spying? Hmm??"

Tezuka and Fuji ignored Atobe completely, they were looking for someone, Tezuka was the first one to spot her, he quickly approached her, followed by Fuji who had already spotted her.

Sakuno was oblivious to the commotion outside the court, because while jogging she had the earphones of her IPod stuck on her ear. She was really surprised when someone wrapped their arms around her waist and lifted her around to face that someone, she was pretty shocked to see him, surprised but extremely glad.

"Fuji-kun! I am glad you could come, you too Mitsu-kun!" She flashed them a radiant smile, Tezuka and Fuji smiled back at her.

All the Hyotei regulars were shocked again by what they are seeing, seeing Fuji really smile was something but seeing Tezuka smile was a whole lot of something, Atobe watched the whole thing happen, but he can't explain the feeling when Fuji lifted Sakuno up, but he sure didn't like what Fuji did!

"Fuji! Give my princess back to me." Atobe ordered grimly.

Fuji and Tezuka's eyes narrowed at Atobe, they didn't like Atobe's nickname for Sakuno, not one bit. Sakuno suddenly felt the tension and decided to intervene before it gets worse. When she was just about to say something Coach Sakaki arrived, and ordered the regulars to ensemble.

"Everyone, my apologies for being late, I was held up in a meeting, now let's begin the match." Sakuno was about to go stand at the court when Tezuka suddenly said to her.

"Don't let your guard down!" Sakuno smiled.

"Okay!"

Sakuno and Yuushi both stood at the tennis court, when Yuushi asked. "Which?"

"Smooth." When the racket fell, it was smooth, so Sakuno was the first one to serve. She hit her special serve the Mystic dance. So the score became 1-0 Sakuno lead.

Sakuno suddenly said, "Nii-chan I won't go easy on you!" then she smiled at him.

'This girl is really something', Yuushi thought to himself.

Tezuka and Fuji were really proud of Sakuno, because they were her trainer, they saw her step by step improvement, and they also saw her love for tennis. They were proud of her before but they were even prouder now.

The next games Yuushi really rallied hard so the score ended up 3-2 Yuushi lead but then in the midst of the sixth game Sakuno became really serious, what she did was on shot and serve, she used her mystic dance, and because Yuushu still doesn't have a counter for it, he lost 6-3 Sakuno won.

Yuushi went to Atobe and said, "She's really good, you have to be careful Atobe."

Tezuka and Fuji went to Sakuno and Fuji said, "That was a nice game Sakuno, by why are you only using Mystic dance not the others?"

"Because there is no need Fuji-kun, I would have used it, if I was in a dilemma but I wasn't so I didn't use it, I learned this from you Fuji-kun."

"And Fuji-kun, in all my previous matches the only one who I used my other special shots was Sanada-kun, Tachibana-kun, Yukimura-kun and no other. So you understand?"

"Yes, ah now I remembered what I told you." He said to Sakuno with a smile. Tezuka just nodded to Sakuno, for others it looked like it was just a nod but for Sakuno it was a good thing. It was like she was praised by Tezuka but she was the only one who knows.

Coach Sakaki then announced that the 3rd round was to start. But unfortunately Tezuka and Fuji needed to go home because the last trip of the bus was already there, so Sakuno said to them her goodbyes and take cares. She was truly sad that they are leaving but she called out.

"Mitsu-kun, Fuji-kun, remember Friday night! See you then!" she waved until she can't see them anymore.

'I miss Seigaku especially because of those two…' she admitted slightly teary eyed.

She was surprised when someone drapped their arm around her shoulder and pulled her close, when she looked up, she saw, it was none other than Atobe Keigo.

"You know a princess, especially MY princess, isn't supposed to cry or to be sad, Ore-sama doesn't allow it, so Ore-sama wants you to smile now, just smile for Ore-sama." Sakuno was touched by his thoughtfulness so she didn't pull away from him, but instead leaned her head on his shoulder, 'This guy is really something.' She thought.

What they didn't know was that Yuushi and Rika was watching them with an evil gleam in their eyes, it only means one thing, they are up to some mischief.

-

-

-

-P.S. thanks for the review, again my apologies for the super late update and mistakes in this chapter. Hope to have more reviews, so I can feel your support… hope you liked this chapter!

-sincerely, Ninarhea


End file.
